The colours of team 7
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: No one would deny that team 7 where a mismatched group, a blur of colour that shouldn't have worked, but surprisingly did anyway. They were all legends in their own right, but together- it was a whole other story, they had a tale that would be told for centuries to come.


_**A one-shot I just finished, poor things been sitting on my computer for months, all lonely and never finished…oh well; I won't hold you up anymore.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Colours of team 7**

The eyes where the window to one's soul right? Kakashi had once commented on this during one of their rare nights out, having had one too many drinks and finally loosening up for the day. But it still got them all thinking…what does that mean for me, what do my eyes say?

**-Blue-**

The brilliant blue of his eyes could only be compared to the sky on a warm spring day, clear, bright, and full of life. One glance from him when he had his famous smile would leave them all feeling a little more carefree, the bright life filled colour striking somewhere deep within them. They could tell when his mind was troubled, even when he did his best to hide it – his eyes always gave him away with their darkened shade. They would never let him suffer in silence again.

He was the one to encourage them to do their best, to push themselves to their limits and never take no for an answer.

He was the unpredictable factor in their lives that left them stunned and craving adventure – be it good or bad (well, bad for Tsunade at least. Their own sake stock was running low and she had more than enough to spare, they didn't mean to take it all. Honest. )

**-Green-**

Her eyes where the strangest shade her teammates had ever seen, not quite jade and not yet emerald- a mix of both perhaps? They could never decide. You would think that they would get used to the startling colour after being teamed with her for so long, but some things never change. To the hardness that glazed over that brilliant green when she was angry, or the light that struck them when she smiled- her eyes where the same, yet ever changing.

She was the glue that held them together, the peace keeper, the one to heal them when needed and the one to support them with whatever they chose to do. She was both gentle and violent- switching between them at the drop of a coin.

She was the sunlight in their dreary lives, always there to brighten their day and give them hope – whether they wanted her too or not.

**-Red-**

The gleam of his ruby eyes always promised pain to those he had come to care about, even if he would never admit it out loud. He used to think his very existence revolved around bringing pain and vengeance to someone he once held deer, and although he had lost that train of thinking, his eyes still reflected it with their hellish gleam. The shade was the only indication of his feeling his teammates had, and they knew he cared, no matter how much he may deny it. Eyes don't lie.

He was the one to drive them to new lengths of power, giving them a reason to become stronger. And they did, bringing him home and spurring their growth even more.

He was the silent warrior in their team, the one that always had their backs- in any situation. They could always count on him.

**-Black-**

Though they could only see one of his eyes, the dark colour always brought the comfort. It reminded them of simpler times, when nothing but bonding with each other mattered and they were free to goof off at any given time. The calmness they always held in even the most difficult of situations, kept them from doing anything stupid, it kept them safe. He kept them safe, and they could never thank him enough for that.

He was the stone that kept them grounded, shielding them when needed and never letting them come to harm if he could help it. It was his duty as their team leader, as their friend and he would never let a friend come to harm again.

He was their support, without him, who knows what fates they might have fallen prey too.

* * *

No one would deny that team 7 where a mismatched group, a blur of colour that shouldn't have worked, but surprisingly did anyway. They were at each other's throats constantly but still best friends, always arguing with each other but still knowing exactly what needed to be done. They could laugh it off as a joke and kid all they wanted, but anyone of them would put their life on the line for their teammates without a second though. It still shocked some of the more seasoned shinobi that they had made it this far, but no one had any doubts that team 7 would go down in history. Their bravery and unrivalled loyalty where known throughout the shinobi nations already.

They were all legends in their own right, but together- it was a whole other story, they had a tale that would be told for centuries to come.

-END-


End file.
